


[podfic] Homewards

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [10]
Category: The Changeover - Margaret Mahy
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Sorry do magic together, much to the confusion of Winter and Miryam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Homewards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homewards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100971) by [merriman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriman/pseuds/merriman). 



I really love the Changeover by Margaret Mahy, and it def needs more love! And this fic...well, there was love. I loved it, the author clearly loves it and Sorry and Laura love everything and I just. Urgh, fuck, it's so beautiful

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20Changeover/Homewards.mp3) (length: 00:10:22| size: 9.9MB )

 

hope you enjoy!


End file.
